


warmth

by esmeanne



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking Dawn, Breaking Dawn Battle, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeanne/pseuds/esmeanne
Summary: Standing not fifty feet away with his back to her was the man who was responsible for this. Responsible for the death of their friends- for Irina, for Seth and Leah Clearwater. Aro, the monster that had killed her husband.





	warmth

Standing not fifty feet away with his back to her was the man who was responsible for this. Responsible for the death of their friends- for Irina, for Seth and Leah Clearwater. Aro, the monster that had killed her husband.

She thought about the damage that had already been done. She thought about Seth Clearwater, the fourteen year old boy with a gentle heart that had been murdered by an old vampire that saw him as nothing more than an animal. She thought of Leah, the brave young girl that had sacrificed herself for her. The girl who'd suffered, who'd been hurt far too many times during her short life. She thought of the newborn from the previous year, Bree Tanner who'd been killed by the Volturi for crimes out of her control.

They were a vile, hateful group of monsters that relished in the pain they caused.

Esme pulled herself up from the trench, wiping the snow on her pants as she found her footing. She focused her attention on Aro as he made his way toward Edward and Bella. Esme growled under her breath, baring her teeth as she clenched her fists. Edward looked toward her, he'd always been so in tune with her thoughts, hearing them even over the chaos of the fight. His eyes were wide as he shook his head.

Her mind was made up.

"I'm sorry." She thought. 

She charged full speed at the Volturi leader, using her near silent footfalls to her advantage. Stealth had always been her greatest strength when hunting. She'd sneak up on her prey and pounce before they even knew what hit them.

That's exactly what she did this time. She launched herself onto her prey's back, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as she used her teeth to bite down on his neck. Aro screamed but before he could move to stop her, Esme had used her hands to pull his head from his body and toss it into the fire that had burned her husband to ash.

She fell to the ground with his body but was quickly pulled to her feet by two Volturi guards.

Everyone on the field froze. The remaining Volturi guards rushed toward her, no doubt to help their fellow guards murder the vampire that had killed their leader.

Her children and their friends watched her from a few feet away, horror on their faces at the realization that they'd be losing both of their coven leaders, both of their parents.

Esme thought of her children, of the young vampires who'd filled her heart with so much joy, with so much pride. The people that had loved her like a mother, that accepted her silly house rules and tolerated her yearly family photos because they knew that it would make her happy to do so.

She thought of Alice, of how she'd brightened their lives with her friendly spirit and outgoing nature. She thought of the times Emmett had made her laugh, of his absolutely chaotic shenanigans that he'd always pull her into.

She thought of Rosalie, of her first daughter. Esme remembered the first few months she'd spent with Rosalie, how she and the young woman had bonded over their shared trauma until the eighteen year old began to trust her. She remembered how proud she'd been when Rosalie graduated high school and then college for the first time, how she'd stood and cheered for her as she became the first woman at that institution to receive a degree in engineering.

She thought of Edward. The boy who taught her how to be a vampire, the seventeen year old boy who'd given her so much love and patience when she'd needed it most. In her early days, she spent most of her time with Edward. Carlisle had returned to the hospital just a few days after she woke up, leaving her alone with the boy. He taught her to hunt, showed her how fast her vampire legs could truly carry her. He chased her up trees and through the forest. He saw the secrets that she wasn't willing to share just yet, the memories of her human life that haunted her as she laid awake each night. He gave her time; he didn't pry. She had been so thankful for that. Edward had been her confidant when her feelings for Carlisle became too much for her too keep bottled up, listening to her fears of rejection, reassuring her without interfering too much. He was always so hard on himself, always so afraid of who he was. "You're a wonderful man. I love you so much, my son."

She met his eyes and knew he'd heard her thoughts.

Her last thoughts were of Carlisle. Her very best friend. The man who'd saved her in more ways than one, who'd given her a second chance at life. He gave her anything and everything she ever wanted, filling her life with more joy and happiness than she ever thought possible. Before she'd met him, she hadn't known what it was like to be loved unconditionally. She'd always given her love away so freely only to be hurt every time. It was Carlisle who showed her that she deserved that love as well; it had been Carlisle who gave her the freedom and safety that she'd always wanted. The life they'd built together was something out of her childhood dreams.

A sense of relief washed over her at the thought of her Carlisle, the rough grasp of the Volturi guards resembling a tight embrace, in knowing that she'd die as he did. She'd spent almost ninety years by his side, couldn't remember a time without him. She knew it was selfish, knew the hurt it'd put their children through but she didn't want to live in a world where he wasn't.

Her husband had such unwavering faith. He believed wholeheartedly in Heaven and Hell. He wasn't sure where he'd end up but he knew there would be an afterlife. She never shared that faith with him. She sat at his side while he prayed but she herself had never believed in Heaven.

Now, she hoped very much that Carlisle had been right all those years. If he had been, she was sure that he'd be in Heaven. She hoped to meet him there. To introduce him to her first son that she'd loved so much, to hold them both in her arms.

She met Edward's eyes again as the guards tightened their hold on her and began to pull. "Be strong for them. Take care of them. None of this is your fault. We loved you all so much."

They made it quick, showing an uncharacteristic amount of mercy as they tore her limbs from her body. The last thing she saw were the flames and she then suddenly she was warm again.


End file.
